victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Tribbie
Tribbie 'is the pairing of 'Trina Vega and Robbie Shapiro. (Tri/na Ro/'bbie')' '''It is not a ''very popular ship,but they have had major scenes in the series, most notably two kisses. Robbie may have fellings for Trina but Trina doesent have any and in most episodes she has a very good way of showing that. It can also be described as Trobbie (Tr/ina and R/'obbie).' Tribbie Moments Season 1 * The two shared a kiss during an audition for a play. *Robbie is very infatuated with Trina despite her constant rejection. *Trina demands Robbie leave Rex behind during the audition, and he does. *Robbie is so happy with the kiss that he forgets his lines. *Robbie and Trina are both considered to be bad actors by their peers. *Even when Robbie kisses her, Trina doesn't push him away. *Robbie considers a serious relationship with Trina because he asks if she would convert to Judaism. *Robbie pushes the girl Trina was sitting by away so he could sit next to her. *Trina does not walk away from sitting with Robbie at lunch even when her A-Lister "friends" leave. *Robbie leaves Rex behind when he wants to sit beside her perhaps trying to look cooler for her or wanting privacy. *Robbie kisses Trina during lunch which she responds to by spitting milk in his face. *Robbie believes throughout the episode the kiss's passion was real, until Cat disproves his theory. *Robbie goes to the Vega home to share dinner with Trinna (she responds by slamming the door in his face). Jade Dumps Beck *Robbie promises to review Trina's one woman show, which is terrible so he is unsure how to write a positive one so she will not hurt him. *Robbie asks if Trina is wearing a new shirt, implying that he notices what she wears. *Trina threatens Robbie multiple times throughout the episode. *Trina apparently knew where Robbie lived. [[Robarazzi|'Robarazzi']] *Robbie does not spread any rumors about Trina (but this is most likely due to Monet's absence in this episode). Survival of the Hottest *Robbie and Trina are both seen to be selfish in this episode - Trina not sharing her water and Robbie swallowing the entire cap full of water. *Robbie vomitted in Trina's bag and Trina was visibly upset about this. Cat's New Boyfriend *Trina allows Robbie to feel her foot. * Trina has obviously forgiven Robbie from being obsessed over her. *Trina is the first to let Robbie soak his feet in the fish water even though there were many other people feeling her feet. *Trina allows Robbie to soak his feet in the fish water to make them smooth. *They seem to be very friendly towards each other in the house. *They keep glancing at each other when Jade and Beck put their feet in the fish water. *When Andre gets his feet smoothened, Trinna has her arm slung over Robbie's leg. *'Note:' The are sitting close next to each other and are always glancing in the other's direction. [[Freak the Freak Out|'Freak the Freak Out']] *Robbie helps take care of Trina. *Robbie was somewhat willing to massage Trina's gums. *When untying Trina, she clutches Robbie's shirt to her and pulls him closer. [[The Wood |'The Wood']] *There is a subplot where Trina and Robbie get Festus injured, and then get a job at the Grub Truck (the Hollywood Arts lunch cart). *Robbie and Trina get into a fight over a tamale. *Trina and Robbie argue together in the guidance counselor's office. *They are both sprayed with lotion. *Robbie tries to tell Trina that she should do the job. *Robbie and Trina both had $40 manicures. Robbie shows Trina his manicure and Trina holds it and stares at it while running her fingers on it. *Trina stabs Robbie with a fork. *Trina and Robbie get into a second fight while working at the Grub Truck. *Trina and Robbie work together *Robbie agrees with Trina about throwing food at their customers. *Trina fries Rex's foot. *They are both seen together in Lane's office. *When Fetus falls out of the van, Robbie holds Trinas arm. *When they're fighting after Beck made the call, you can See Robbie is holding onto Trina with his arm around her back. *When they are caught throwing food at students They reach for each others arms and ran together. theSlap.com Hints *Robbie commented saying that he would be coming to see Trina at her Miss Hollywood Arts Pageant. Trina replied, saying "Ew!". *Robbie once called Trina sweet. She replied by asking if they make digital restraining orders. *Robbie once said that Trina looked pretty. He then asked if they were boyfriend/girlfriend yet. Trina replied by asking him to stop writing on her posts. She also said that the A-Listers read her board all the time and she doesn't want them to think that she knows him. *Robbie once asked Trina when were they going to kiss again. Trina replied by saying never--unless someone payed or she gets famous because of it. *Trina once said 'Happy valentine's day. Who loves me?' Robbie commented saying, 'I love you!' *Robbie posted on Trina's board asking, 'What time is dinner?" Trina replied by saying that she wasn't going to have dinner with him but it was at 7. Fanfictions Parallel by bubblegum days Dirty Little Secret by LongAgo13 Drunk Texting by LongAgo13 Give It A Chance by LongAgo13 Popular Writers: (has written two or more stories for Tribbie) LongAgo13 bubblegum days 'Tribbie Videos' x.Heartless.x Trina/Robbie Trina and Robbie Have MAGIC :) xKiss Me -- Trina/Robbie Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Images of Trina Vega Category:Images of Robbie Shapiro Category:Relationship Moments Category:Episodes about Tribbie Category:Teens Category:Videos